Je t'aime, Kurosama
by Nirom
Summary: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kurogane sauve t-il toujours Fye ? Attention ! Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas une death-fic ! Enjoy ! Reviews appréciées... OS option suite.


**Voilà voilà, petit OS, Kuro x Fye, spoil tome 17 à 22, (soyons large) Ceci n'EST PAS une death-fic ! Même si elle en a l'air. **

**RSM : **

**Pendant le combat contre Kurogané à Seles, Fye pense… Chapitre 158, page 17, cf lien, enlevez bien les espaces.**

h ttp: / www . mangafox . com/manga/tsubasa_reservoir_chronicle/c158/1. h t m l

* * *

><p><strong><em> Pourquoi ?<em>**

Dis le moi, avant que tout finisse !

Pourquoi ?

Dis moi pourquoi !

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi !

Pour un étranger !

Tu ne me connais même pas, je ne mérite pas tout ça !

Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Alors pourquoi ?

Je vais devoir te tuer, en plus !

Quel remerciement !

Quelle ironie.

Cette haine, dans ton regard, elle est pour moi. Elle me transperce le cœur à tel point que je vais pleurer.

Après avoir fait du Yoyo avec ta confiance, à la gagner, à la reperdre…

Non, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu vises. C'est ce magicien noir à l'emblème de chauve-souris, celui qui a tué tes parents, celui dont je suis le pion.

J'ai un peu de sympathie pour lui. Lui aussi, il veut réaliser l'impossible, ressusciter un mort.

Tu peux penser ce que tu veux.

Toi, tu as eu ta princesse pour te remettre dans le droit chemin… Et même ainsi, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts.

Moi je… J'ai tué la moitié de moi-même, et ça va faire deux siècles que je vis avec. Avec cette culpabilité, avec ce crime.

Et les gens ne se doutent de rien, derrière mon sourire, je peux cacher ce que je veux.

Sauf à toi.

Le gamin m'a sûrement percé à jours, aussi, mais toi… Toi…

Pourquoi dois-je te tuer ?

Alors que je t'aime tant !

Et que tu me hais, presque autant ?

Je me rappelle la première fois que l'on s'est vu, j'ai juste pensé « Ah, c'est lui. »

Mais peu à peu, tu as délaissé ta carapace de tueur cruel pour devenir gentil, attentionné même si bourru… Et pour t'intéresser à moi.

Moi. Ce lâche incapable et velléitaire qu'est « moi ».

Dès le premier soir que nous avons passé ensemble, chez Sorata et Arashi, de loin tu me regardait déjà de ce regard sévère, avec tes yeux de feu, tes sourcils froncé et ton regard impénétrable, autant que ton cœur, que je ne peux voir, ni entendre, ni toucher… Rien.

Et oui.

Malgré les nuits qui ont suivies, toujours de loin, malgré les six mois que nous avons passé seuls à seuls.

Il y a eut des nuits, plusieurs, de plus en plus au fils du temps, où je me suis retenu de ne pas venir chercher un peu de chaleur près de toi, de ne pas venir me blottir contre toi, de ne pas être près de toi.

Près de toi.

Toi qui me reprochait de ne pas faire suffisamment attention à ma vie, comment ne t'es tu pas encore aperçut qu'elle ne valait pas tous les efforts que tu te donnes ?

Et qu'au final, je vais devoir te tuer ?

Je ne peux pas aller là contre. Mon corps bouge seul, et tout ce que je peux contrôler, ce sont les traits de mon visage, que tu vois si terrifiés en ce moment.

Je t'aime.

Je ne veux pas te tuer, et tu ne veux pas mourir.

Je mourrais à ta place pour ne pas avoir à faire ça !

Pourquoi dois-je vivre pour tuer ceux que j'aime ?

Mon peuple, Fye, Ashura, Sakura, et finalement toi… Toi qui ne veux pas que je meurs et cherche à me tuer en ce moment même …

Mais tu me l'as déjà dit, un soir que nous allions dans un bar. Tu tueras tous ceux qui en voudront à ta vie. Dire que ce n'est même pas mon cas !

Mais pourquoi ?

J'aimerais comprendre.

Avant que quelqu'un ne meurt.

Moi, toi, lui, elle, Lui…

Pourquoi ?

La mort est pourtant si attrayante…

N'est ce pas la perfection, l'achèvement absolu ? La liberté totale ?

Si je meurs, je donnerais ma vie à Fye, il pourra vivre, enfin.

Personne ne me regrettera vraiment pour ce que je suis.

Sakura-chan, Moko-chan, Shaolan-kun seront tristes parce qu'ils sont trop gentils.

Toi aussi, tu es gentils, mais pas de cette façon. Tu me déteste, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien regretter en moi ?

Pas ce faux sourire, pas les surnoms débiles que je te donne, pas nos courses poursuites qui n'amusaient que moi, … Pas mes yeux tristes, même pas mon air sincère qui me fait paraître si faible... Pas ma lâcheté, pas ma manière de fuir dès qu'un obstacle se présente, pas mes mensonges permanents, pas cette servitude que tu t'es imposée, à me nourrir jusqu'à ta mort pour que je vive…

Quelle ironie, là aussi, quand j'y pense.

C'est toi qui vas me tuer, si nous ne mourrons pas ici tous les deux.

Toi, ou plutôt ta mort.

J'ai eut de la peine pour toi, tu sais, quand j'ai vu ton expression quand la sorcière des dimensions te l'a dit. Et aussi quand elle t'a dit que j'avais plus de sept fois ton age…

Dire que tu t'échines à me garder en vie malgré tout.

Le destin se fout vraiment de notre gueule, à tous les deux.

Je capture encore une image de tes yeux, toujours cette fureur… Que me reproches-tu, exactement ?

D'être né, toi aussi ?

Non. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

D'avoir causé la mort de tout un royaume ? Et celle de mon frère ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Ça n'a pas autant de rapport avec tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre.

Tu m'en voulais déjà quand nous sommes arrivés.

Et même avant.

Depuis que j'ai trahis Sakura.

Tu penses à tous mes mensonges, A jusqu'où mon sourire étais faux, Tu penses que je t'ai trahis. Et Shaolan, et Mokona.

Et que j'avais l'intention depuis longtemps, depuis le début.

Et que j'ai quand même été aussi hypocrite.

Il n'y a que mes yeux pour te crier que c'est faux.

Mon corps obéit à cette malédiction.

Et pourtant je ne veux pas que tu meures !

Si je pouvais te tuer et que tu continuas d'être comme avant, je le ferais sans remords, sans hésitations.

Mais si je te tue, tu mourras.

Ça à l'air si logique, si simple, présenté comme ça et c'est tellement dur pour moi…

Si tu meurs, tu ne bougeras plus, tu ne me courras plus jamais après, tu ne me souriras jamais ! Tu ne m'as jamais souris, en fait.

Et je ne verrais sûrement jamais ce sourire dont j'ai tellement envie, un sourire rien que pour moi…

Sans cette malédiction, je m'écroulerais et je fondrais en larmes.

Tu n'aurais plus qu'à baisser ton sabre pour en finir avec moi, me tuer.

Mais voudras tu me tuer, toi qui me déteste et essayes de me sauver tout à la fois ?

Si tes yeux lisaient vraiment dans le cœur des gens, est-ce que tu me prendrais dans tes bras pour me consoler ?

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.

Ça y est. Les larmes coulent.

Je t'aime, Kurogané…

Kuro-sama…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bouuuuuuuh… <strong>

**(;O^^^O ) sniiiiif ! **

**J'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin de ce… Ce truc ! **

**Je me mettais à la place de Fye et même en me relisant, voilà … **

**T ^^ T… **

**Enfin bon. Encore un OS improvisé en une après midi…, je vous ferais pas le coup du review review review, comme dans l'autre, mais je le penses… **

**Si vous avez pleuré, review. **

**Si vous avez ris, review (parce que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tient…)**

**Si vous avez aimé, review, **

**Si vous avez détesté, review aussi !**

**Il y a une petite suite de prévue, je la posterais un de ces jours, faites comme s' il n'y en avait pas. **


End file.
